


Skins vs Shirts

by nasubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Microscopic Angst, Microscopic fluff, Simply the author and Aomine being lame as heck tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurusucchi's (tumblr) headcanon where AoKaga plays skins vs shirts basketball and Aomine is such a loser he can't pay attention when Kagami's shirtless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skins vs Shirts

"Kagamin, you should say yes to Kise!"

"I do believe you will be stuck with his whining until you agree. You should get used to it."

"Mido-chin, is Kise-chin proposing to Kagami-chin?"

"Oi oi, he can only agree to me."

"Shut the fuck up Aomine. Goddamn, of all days for you skittles to assemble."

"That was uncalled for, Kagami-kun. Have you been hiding a mean streak all this while?"

"Kagamicchi..! There're only five players here today so join us!"

Kagami threw his figurative hands up in the air in exasperation. It was a Sunday and he had slept in this morning as he'd planned to all week. He'd notice in Japan that the sweltering afternoon sun was a big deterrent for the crowd at the basketball court and he'd hoped to have at least half of it to himself for a non-intensive workout. Unfortunately for him, the Generation of Miracles (or the rainbow squad, as he called them in his head) were to have a reunion, planned by none other than Momoi and Kise. He did not expect to play in peace with them around, much less play with them. He was bemoaning his ill luck when Kise extended the invitation to play with them, if pleading could be considered an invitation.

"…Fine." Kise whooped and the redhead heaved himself up with a sigh. Akashi not playing was a small blessing. He preferred to play without feeling like his life was being targeted, thank you very much. On the other hand, playing with and against the Miracles was still far from his idea of relaxing basketball fun. Riko's angry face surfaced in his mind and he decided he should wear his leg guards after all. An angry coach was also something he'd prefer not to face.

Teams were decided quickly. Aomine refused to be on Kagami's side and vice versa, Kise was always up to go against Aomine and Murasakibara wanted to team with "Muro-chin's younger brother". At any rate, Kagami was quite pleased he'd get to witness Kuroko and his former light in action. Perhaps because Kise was usually the only one enthusiastic enough to provide ideas, his suggestion of playing shirts versus skins was accepted as well.

Rock-paper-scissors deemed Kagami's team skins. Tank tops were haphazardly tossed onto the bench and Aomine quietly thought Murasakibara suddenly seemed very invincible Hulk-ish. That was before his eyes flicked towards Kagami and his train of thoughts derailed from Murasakibara doing a Hullk smash. The first time he thought the redhead was attractive was when he noticed the wonderful contrast of Seirin's black jersey against sun-kissed skin. That, coupled with the prior realization that Kagami was the rival he was looking for. From then on, he started becoming hyper-aware of his budding feelings towards the other. A jolt of pleasure ran through his body now when his eyes locked on a large expense of smooth skin, taking in the flexing shoulders, broad and powerful and gently tapering down a well-muscled back to a strong waist before-

Kuroko coughed. Aomine's thoughts stuttered to a halt. He had been dangerously close to fantasizing about tugging off a certain somebody's low-riding basketball shorts. Certain somebody turned around that exact moment and Aomine choked on his own saliva when he set sight on the frontal view. He kind of felt like punching something right now to resist the urge to run his hands over washboard abs.

Despite feeling like he still had some way to go before breathing normally again, the game began smoothly and he was slightly soothed by the familiar squeaking of shoes against floor.

"First 11 points wins," Kagami had declared. The unofficial match had ignited his excitement. Streetball in Japan was tamer compared to America, but with the Generation of Miracles, he didn't mind being a little more carefree. The change in demeanor was easily noticeable. Brasher, wilder and louder, even flashier, Midorima had raised an eyebrow the first time Kagami whooped while performing a slam dunk. Murasakibara and Kise's eyes gleamed with childish anticipation while Momoi was equal parts giggling and cheering. Even Kuroko dropped his stoic expression a little. The redhead was clearly having fun, and his playfulness was infectious. Aomine too felt a smile tugging at his lips. He hadn't played against this Kagami, the one who experimented with dunks and dribbles. Kagami's complete failure at replicating Midorima's 3-pointers was hilarious, to say the least. At that moment, neither team had scored beyond 9 points, and Aomine loudly proclaimed he would change that.

"Bring it on, Ahomine!" There was an underlying ferocity in streetball; closer contact, slicker moves, trickier fakes. It was a version of basketball bested suited for the two of them, so an unspoken understanding had them guarding each other. While Aomine was pleased at the revelation that Kagami could match him in streetball too, he hadn't realized that being in close quarters to the redhead's naked torso would be that detrimental to his playing. His team was losing. The match went from semi-serious to full-on serious but try as Aomine did to not be bothered by the other, his skin burned at every brush and his heart pounded a beat faster every time when Kagami leaned across him for the ball, or leapt high enough to give Aomine an eyeful of his chest.

They were tied for the final ball and it's in Kagami's possession. Aomine's hand was hovering close by. It's a battle of reflex. Would Kagami get past Aomine fast enough or would Aomine snatch the ball mid-air? The taller male dropped his sight to Kagami's hand. He couldn't help it, his eyes were drawn to the redhead's stomach muscles, taut from exertion, and his hips glistening with perspiration. Aomine's so distracted it wasn't until Kagami gave an expert flick with his wrist and the ball bounced into his other hand as he takes off that he catches himself staring. Unfortunately it startled Aomine enough to cause him to fall backwards in a repeat of the Touou VS Seirin game. Typically his pride would be more bruised than his tailbone, but the other was flashing past him, blocking the sun for a moment and Aomine suddenly wanted to stare at this particular silhouette forever, whatever was bruised be damned. At least, until he heard Midorima scoff. He scrambled to his feet. At the other end of the court, Kagami was laughing good-naturedly, a booming sound that filled Aomine's stomach with butterflies. Their eyes found each other and-

"Has Dai-chan lost his edge?" Kagami taunted, but it lacked bite. He'd realized that Aomine was not his usual self and it filled him with self-doubt. They hadn't even had another one-on-one since Aomine lent him his shoes and he was secretly afraid the other was getting bored of him. He knew Aomine would start playing by himself if he'd given up on the game, which he hadn't, but Aomine's heart wasn't in the game they just played, that's for sure. Kagami hoped to rile up the boy, to ignite the fire in his eyes. Somehow, the possibility of losing Aomine as a rival made him despondent.

"Of course not. Who else is going to wipe the court with you?" Aomine sneered. He tried not to focus on how his childhood nickname had smoothly rolled off his self-declared rival's tongue. _I'm just not used to playing someone half-naked_ , he growled inwardly. A mild throbbing in his loins seemed to laugh at him. It was a lame excuse, he knew.

"Ehhh Aominecchi, I'm sure I can too~ Plus, you just lost the game," the blonde pouted in jest. Murasakibara had retreated to his bag of chips and surprisingly, was sharing them with Kuroko, who was being fussed over by Momoi. Kagami laughed. Irregardless of the confusion caused by Aomine, it was an invigorating game that brought up good memories of his time in America with Himuro and Alex.

The game hadn't lasted long and within moments everyone was raring for another match.

"We should switch!" Kise exclaimed, "We can be shirts this time, I want to be shirts this time!"

"Ah, I don't mind," Kagami was smiling again. He wasn't expecting to enjoy himself that much, but he greatly appreciated the opportunity to play streetball the way he did in America again, and he was beginning to warm up to the rainbow squad. Midorima was not as uptight as he seemed and he even mildly enjoyed the childish bantering with Murasakibara.

He walked over to the bench with his bag, where Aomine was sitting alone sullenly. Kagami sat down too, then leaned over him to reach for his towel. His chest was definitely way too close, Aomine thought as he gulped. His eyes widened slightly as they were drawn to dusky nipples. Suddenly the shadow shifted away and he blinked a little.

A soft clink drew his attention to the necklace Kagami always wore. The other was removing it and offered as a way of explanation, "I forgot to remove it before the game."

"Didn't ask," Aomine grunted, turning his head away, but not before sliding his eyes across a sweaty collarbone and taking in the way Kagami's arm muscles flexed as he reached for the clasp behind his neck. He wished he could stop his blood from rushing south.

"It's your team's turn to play skins, by the way," Kagami informed him.

Aomine thought his heart stopped. There was no way he wanted to remove his shirt in front of Kagami. Somewhere in his mind he wondered when he'd become this cowardly, but a small voice in his head reminded him of what he knew. Even if Kagami wasn't ogling at him, he would be extremely self-conscious of the other. Even now, as Kagami waited for a reply, his face felt needlessly hot. He didn't want to have to rub his naked torso against him to snatch for the ball, nor to expose himself to possible molestation from Kagami's hands, though it would be innocent and all in the name of the game. He groaned, partially because he did want Kagami to caress him all over the next game, but also because he didn't want to further embarrass himself.

"Nope. No way. I'm tired," he drawled and made a show of stretching. He caught a flash of dejection on the redhead's face and felt a little guilty. He knew the other enjoyed playing ball with him more than the other Miracles. He himself found Kagami the best opponent he could possibly ask for. Unfortunately, he also knew it would be impossible to play properly against him today.

Seeing as Aomine refused to budge, Kagami stood up and left. Aomine fell regrettably into slumber. When he finally woke up, he heard Kise's voice fading away into the distance. _Shit, Satsuki didn't wake me up._

"… Hey."

Aomine shifted. Kagami's looking down at him. He made a great show of yawning.

"Since you're still here and the others have gone home, will you play me one-on-one?"

Aomine wanted to say no again but he took in the redhead's hands gripping the basketball so tightly his knuckles were white and that the other asking politely for once. The sunny disposition in the afternoon had disappeared and Kagami sounded almost sad. He couldn't bring himself to refuse so he nodded.

Aomine played ruthlessly; he wanted the game to end as quickly as possible. He knew he was being unfairly mean to the point of humiliating the boy who's already exhausted from an entire's day of play. He's not expecting Kagami to stop mid-game and ask shakily, "Hey Aomine, do you hate playing with me?" Aomine stopped and gaped. He couldn't formulate a sentence, not in time to reassure Kagami. When he didn't say anything, the redhead continued, "You hate playing with me, don't you? You didn't want to play at all. And when we finally have a one-on-one you play like I'm nothing. I thought… Nevermind. Let's not play anymore. I'm going home. I'm sorry."

Kagami wrapped his arms tightly around the ball and trudged away, leaving Aomine staring wide-eyed after him. _It's not supposed to be like this_ , he wanted to yell. _I like playing with you, Bakagami, you're my favorite. You're the only one for me_ , he felt the need to shake this into the redhead, but his mind was running wild. It's not till he's suddenly aware that he's looking at yet another person's back retreating away from him that he ran and desperately grabbed Kagami, who turned around.

Kagami looked vulnerable and lost. That little height difference suddenly seemed a lot to Aomine; he felt like he was towering above the other male who was clearly shrinking into himself in misery. He never knew Kagami was that sensitive. Brash, bone-headed, rude… The jokes of him being wild tiger-like were a good comparison for him, actually. Now he seemed like an abandoned kitten. Deep in the recesses of his mind Aomine wondered if Kagami was actually lonely living alone in Japan, separated from his family.

"Hey…" Aomine looked at Kagami, who's looked away. The childish pout on his lips were a huge contrast to the heavy atmosphere. He thought this must have been akin to consoling a kid, except this was Kagami, an honest idiot who he'd gotten far too emotionally attached to. His grip around Kagami's wrist grew awkward, but he didn't know how to convey his thoughts. He took a deep breath. Sixteen years of his life, and he'd never been this nervous.

Suddenly he dropped Kagami's arm and cups his hands around the other's cheeks. The ball slipped from Kagami's hands as he automatically reached up to pry cold fingers off his face but Aomine tightened his hold and forced the Kagami to look at him.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Bakagami!" Aomine half yelled. There's silence. Then Kagami sputtered. _FUCK._ That was not what Aomine was thinking to say. In fact, that was saying without thinking. _Shit! Holy shit. It's over. It's all over._ Aomine resigned himself to be kicked to the curb. Literally. At least he managed to shock Kagami out of his pitiable state.

It took a few seconds for him to notice that Kagami wasn't moving away. His hands had dropped to hang loosely at Aomine's wrists and he was peering keenly at the younger male, albeit with a face reddening as time ticked by. _It's now or never_ , Aomine decided. He wanted, no, needed Kagami to understand… Whatever it was.

"I-I mean, you're distracting, you know? Looking so happy. Playing with people who treated you with disdain. Smiling at me whom you should hate. Always being so eager for a one-on-one. Playing shirtless…" the last part he mumbled, but Kagami heard the entirety of the ramble with eyes the size of dinner plates. It's Aomine's turn to look away, but this time it was in embarrassment.

It was a mess, but Kagami thought he understood. At least, he hoped he did, as he reached up to mirror Aomine's hand placements.

"Look at me, you Ahomine, what the hell was that? Some kind of lame confession? I demand another one, idiot," he tried, but Kagami couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice. The insult seemed to jolt Aomine out of his self-induced embarrassment and he glared at Kagami.

"It's not lame, you _are_ beautiful and I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore. Don't you dare leave me, you said you'll play with me again, don't go deciding otherwise by yourself. Take some responsibility, stupid, that's why you always make girls cry. Even if you try to get rid of me, I'll stick to you like a leech, you'll never be alone again. I'll even move into your house. Even if you get tired of me I'll-" he's cut off by the last thing he'd expect.

Their lips were chapped and it's not perfect but Kagami's lips were ridiculously full and soft and it felt like he was being devoured even as he got intoxicated with the other's generous outpouring of passion. It was a sweet and innocent enough kiss that lasted shorter than it felt, but as they separated Aomine felt dizzy. Kagami slipped his arms from Aomine's face to around his neck and pulled himself flush against him, nuzzling his face in his hair. The other automatically wrapped his arms around the other. It happened too suddenly for him to comprehend, but they kissed and that should be what he thought implied, right?

"Don't play like that ever again," Kagami mumbled into Aomine's hair. It's muffled but he heard it clear as day. He quirked his eyebrow even though the other couldn't have been able to see it and the redhead continued apprehensively, "Please don't ever play like basketball's hateful again."

It's an odd request, but looking back, Aomone realized it was true. Playing the way he did was an insult to Kagami's respect for the ones who loved basketball. He tightened his arms around the boy in his arms.

"I can't make promises but with you, it'll never happen again. Also," he sounded like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry, "was that kiss your equally shitty confession?"

He got the tip of his ear pinched as a retort.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to keep them all in character I REALLY TRIED but I still feel like I failed.................
> 
> Anyway it was ultra fun writing this and I wish I had time to watch some videos and write more on their gameplay but not this time :( Un-beta-ed as usual, but I think at least this time my tenses are not messed up lololol. Kk ENJOY~^^


End file.
